


Lost

by Lapin_Calins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Calins/pseuds/Lapin_Calins
Summary: Even though Yukhei is as tall as Johnny, he is just a bit older than Mark. While he thinks he's old enough to be independent, independence requires maturity and intelligence, and it isn't exactly very smart to go out alone in a foreign country where you don't speak the language, now is it?





	Lost

A deep boredom had settled over Yukhei as he lounged on the couch in the dorm he shared with his hyungs. Even though Johnny was the only one with schedules that sent him all over the place, Kun, Hansol, and Ten still managed to be moderately busy and didn’t bother to take him with them. It hurt his feelings to be so lonely yet so crowded at the same time. He could only leave the dorm for practices or when his hyungs accompanied him places. The occasional photoshoot was eventful, and shooting the Dream in a Dream MV with Ten was great fun, but now that his schedules were back to being bland and routine, he was restless. He had almost had the chance to go out today with Ten for another photoshoot, and was still feeling stung about having been rejected from going, even if Ten had tried to tell him so as kindly as possible 

 

Sighing, he felt himself slip off the couch, not caring as he slumped to the floor and lay in a heap, the boredom was too awful. Yukhei wondered if any of his hyungs were home. Maybe Hansol, he was pretty quiet, but maybe not. The absence of the elder members brought a wicked thought to mind. He might have a chance to go somewhere, to sneak out and break the routine. Who said he had to wait for his hyungs? Well, they did, but they weren't here right now, and that reasoning was enough to satisfy Yukhei. The thought excited him as he leapt up from the floor and grabbed his jacket. Struggling with getting his arms in his sleeves, he wondered where he could go. Maybe out for some food, he was beginning to get hungry. Maybe a little shopping afterwards too, he akways loved doing so with Ten and Kun when they were gracious enough to take him out with them. Once both arms had made it through the sleeves, (It had taken longer because the boy was too excited to concentrate on doing it right) he was off, pocketing his ID, phone, wallet, and keys at he stepped out the door, until he realised he had forgotten his shoes after immediately stepping right into a freezing puddle. Shivering, Yukhei ran back inside and nearly slipped on the hardwood floor in his soaked socks as he fetched a fresh pair and pulled on a pair of dirty Reeboks. Once he was fully dressed, he made sure to check this time, he was actually ready to go. Giving the dorm one last look, he dashed out the door, slamming it in his wake. The sound reverberated through the halls and rooms of the quiet dorm, waking Hansol who was napping upstairs. The boy emerged from underneath his covers, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

“Yukhei?” Hansol called to the younger, a yawn escaping to make the end of his name fainter. Sitting up, Hansol waited a moment for a reply, and when none came, he shrugged and flopped back onto his pillow, figuring that the boy was probably wearing earbuds and couldn’t hear him, as was the case quite often. 

 

Yukhei on the other hand suddenly felt quite awake as the cold air hit his face and he smiled, glad to be outside for once. Fumbling with his phone in his pocket, he found a crumpled grey mask and pulled it on, mostly to hide his face since it offered little protection from the cold. He was becoming fairly known but not really, using that to his advantage as he sauntered down the street when no one paid him any mind. The energy of the city excited him as he had been confined to the dorm with his hyungs for so long. His large eyes crinkled with a smile under his mask as he spotted large signs for restaurants and shops, and his stomach growled in response to the yummy ads. Stepping inside and getting in line for the counter, his eyes widened at the large varieties of delicious options and he grinned like a kid in a candy store. Yukhei decided it would be okay to cheat on his diet for today, fumbling with his wallet as he struggled to pull out enough money, greedily watching churros rotate slowly in their cooker behind the counter. The sticky treat was handed to him in a greasy paper wrapper, but as he bit into the delicious sugary dough, it warmed him from the cold and the sweet taste positively melted him. 

 

While the younger was enjoying munching away, Hansol was becoming worried. He had stumbled out of his room for some water a while after Yukhei had left, and when he saw no sign of the boy, he became concerned. Yukhei’s Korean wasn’t very good and if he was somewhere that didn’t speak Chinese or Thai, he would be in big trouble. He searched the younger’s room, Ten's room, where he spent alot of his time, usually napping in the other's far comfier bed, all the places the boy liked to hang out in, but the tall chinese boy with large eyes was nowhere to be seen. Becoming frantic, Hansol began to dial Ten, but only got voicemail. The boy mostly spent his time with the other member of the Thai line, and him not answering set Hansol’s anxiety aflame. Luckily after several rings, Kun picked up and he relaxed slightly. 

 

“Hyung? What’s wrong, are you okay?”

 

Not bothering to answer the concerned boys' question, he blurted out,

 

“Have you seen Yukhei? I haven’t seen him since you left and I can’t find him anywhere!”  


Frowning in confusion, Kun struggled to understand how the boy could be anywhere but at the dorms. Bombarding him with more frantic questions, voice rising in pitch, Hansol continued,  
“Do you know if he’s with Ten? He isn’t answering his pho-”

“No, Ten has a photoshoot today that Yukhei wasn’t allowed to attend. I heard him begging to go and was really upset that Ten had to refuse. There’s no way he could have gone with.”  
While the two struggled to see just where the boy could be, a sudden thought struck the pair. 

 

“Surely he wouldn’t...”

“He couldn’t have…”

 

“Do you think he snuck out?!” They each shouted into their own end of the phone, wincing at the volume of each others exclamation. Kun’s eyes narrowed in fury and Hansol’s widened in fear for the boy, no longer just for his safety, but his well being after Kun had gotten to him. 

 

“I’ll find him,” Kun positively growled as he began to shrug on his coat, motioning for the driver across the studio from him to start the car. After bidding the elder goodbye and hanging up, Kun took a moment to try and calm down. Underneath all his anger was worry, worry for the younger boys well being, He was alone, lost in a foreign country, couldn’t speak the language to ask for help, and it was a lot on Kun’s mind. Following the driver, a grim expression crossing his face, he prepared himself for the search to find the boy. As Kun set off on his quest for the younger, Yukhei was busy having the time of his life. The churro had warmed him from the crisp air and a some coffee had had picked up had given him a new and excited energy. Pausing next to a small restaurant, the boy took a moment to breathe in the the air around him. Delicious smells drifted from every which direction, cars whizzed by, and people were everywhere, making their ways to different shops, some with shopping bags, some riding bikes; It all excited him in a way he couldn’t explain. The city had a certain vibe, a life to it that filled him with childlike glee. 

 

Satisfied with his surroundings, Yukhei wandered around a bit more, peeking in shops and restaurants to gaze at the interesting products and dishes that filled them all. He found a park nearby and stopped to feed the ducks, grinning at how they fought over the seeds he threw to them, and watched them paddle away with full bellies. He watched them for awhile longer, the tiny ducklings following their mother as they swam through the reeds. Two bickering ducklings towards the end of the line they swam in quacked annoyedly, catching his eye. They seemed to almost be pushing each other, nipping at each others fluff while rustling their tiny wings in anger. They reminded him of Doyoung and Taeyong, and he laughed, resting his chin on his hand and leaning against the railing of the bridge that arched over the pond. 

Observing the scene humorously, he watched the mother duck come to break up the squabble, both ducklings looking equally remorseful for the fight after being scolded. It would make a good story to tell the others, he figured, when the light of the sunset reflected on the water that stretched before him surprised him. The former light blue sky had grown into a rich, deep orange, and while he thought it very beautiful, it was a bad sign. Yukhei needed to be home before dark when his hyungs would return, and he didn’t want to waste all his time feeding the ducks, no matter how cute they were. Waving hurriedly to them as he left the park the way he came, he stepped onto the sidewalk once more, taking a good look around for the first time. Shopping was the next thing on his list if things to do on his amazing, secret day out, and first he needed to find the shopping center. He didn’t see the mall anywhere near him, not up the street nor down the street. He knew there was a mall around here somewhere, he had been there several times with his hyungs, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember where it was. 

 

Casting another glance around him, Yukhei spotted a businessman dashing by. He waved hurriedly to him to catch his attention, touching his shoulder lightly to get his attention. 

 

“Um..excuse me, do you know where the mall is?” He asked politely, until he realised he had said it in Chinese, and the man was looking at him with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Face reddening in embarrassment, he stumbled over himself to try and translate what he wanted to convey.  


“I mean-the...the store-” he couldn't remember the words, all Korean having flown from his head as he grasped at straws. Looking back up at the man, he saw him pull away and cast him a strange look before hurrying away. Distress beginning to ring alarm bells in his head as he whirled around and tried to catch someone else's attention.

 

“Please...somebody, the mall...does anybody…”

 

The pedestrians that filtered around him only watched him with weary eyes or avoided his gaze, unsure of how to deal with the frantic foreign boy, ignoring him as he desperately pleaded for help. If that wasn't enough, the sky darkened drastically and he felt something land on his nose. Swiping it away with his finger, he found droplets of water clinging to his fingertip as another and then another hit his skin. Shivering at the cold, he pulled his jacket tighter and wished it was waterproof or at least had a hood. The crowd of people dashing about was thinning as those that had umbrellas used them and those who didn't took cover in their cars and prepared for their rides home. Ducking into the doorway of a shop that had closed earlier, Yukhei shook himself, his mop of hair flinging water every which way as he tightened his hold on himself. Watching the street miserably, the prior energy of the city sucked away by the dreary weather, he saw only a sea of rain splattered cars, bumper to bumper as they struggled to make it through the evening traffic. 

Kun was exhausted. He had been on his feet for at least two hours, his legs aching from the long walks he had taken in search of the miscreant he was busy pursuing. Trying to gather his thoughts, Kun paused, leaning against the brick wall of a store to his right, grateful for the temporarily relief that the relaxed position brought him. Thinking long and hard, he wondered just where the boy could have gone. The only areas the boy would recognise in the city was the mall, the few restaurant's they had taken him to, and maybe a few shops, but other than that he was stranded in new, unexplored territory. His anxious thoughts were interupted by cool raindrops hitting his face and sliding down to his collar. Brushing them away, he looked around at those dashing by and noticed the mass of people on the sidewalk had dissipated in wake of the rain, and he could see across and down the other side of the street. Scanning the various shops lazily, his eyes passed over them all before snapping back to an empty electronics store, something catching his eye. Huddled underneath the small lip of the roof that provided some protection from the rain, was a tall boy, shaking as he curled in on himself, staring around with those unmistakably big eyes. Kun's sigh of relief turned into yet another growl as he stomped across the wet pavement, glaring daggers at the oblivious boy. 

 

While the doorway protected him from the rain that fell from above, the wind picked up the droplets and flung them into his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut to protect them from the freezing drops. Cracking them open once more, he shivered again, this time not from the he cold, but from the fear that was building within him. How was he going to get home? He didn't know where he was, having been too excited at having successfully snuck out to remember the way he had come. Tears began to fill his eyes, the fear and stress becoming too much for him to handle, unsure of what to do or where to go. Just as the first tear fell, mixing with the raindrops that littered his face like freckles, he felt a sharp ache in his ear. Yelping in pain as his hand flew up to grasp at whatever it was that pinched his ear, he found that it was a hand. Turning to his right, his eyes widened in...Fear? Relief? when he saw who it was: Kun. Crying out once more, Kun tugged down on the appendage he had taken hostage so that the giant was at eye level with him.

 

“Just what were you thinking?” Anger seethed from the elder boys lips as he glared at him with fiery eyes, but Yukhei could see the worry that had been buried under fury. Too stunned to answer, he only stared back with his mouth open, not that Kun could see through his mask, and with wide eyes. Rolling his own in exasperation, Kun straightened up and towed him along beside him as they marched off down the street. His ear was suffering, and while Yukhei couldn't say he didn't deserve it, it still hurt a lot. He feared he may never hear again on his right side if Kun didnt let go soon, even though the thought was overdramatic, it still scared him. He suddenly found his voice when a particularly harsh tug on his ear came, and his words came out rushed in desperation to alleviate the pain. 

 

“I'm sorry! I really am! I'm sorry for making you come get me, just please let me go!” Yukhei cried in earnest and was surprised when they came to a halt, Kun still pinching his ear. 

 

“You think I'm upset because I had to come and get you? You think that's what you did wrong?”

 

Confused, the younger chinese boy nodded hesitantly, and yelped once more when he felt himself being tugged down the street again. By the time they had reached the parking garage that Kun had been towing him toward, they were both thoroughly soaked by the rain that pelted the streets. Kun released his ear, much to Yukhei's relief that his torture had come to an end, and shoved him into the car to his left and followed, first removing his dripping coat and tossing it into the trunk. Settling into the seat beside Yukhei and closing the door, he helped him remove his damp jacket and wadded it up, tossing it to the floor. Kun watched him for a moment, taking the sight of the younger in. He was soaked from head to to, chestnut hair lying flat on his forehead, clothes dripping and sticking to him, cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. He was sure he looked identical, only Yukhei seemed confused and was figeting, unsure of what to say or how to say it in response to the situation. Kun realised he hadn't answered the boy properly and sighed. Shaking his head, he reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, turning so that they faced each other. 

 

“I'm upset that you snuck out without telling anyone, Yukhei! I'm upset that you went out, alone, in a country where you don't speak the language, and got lost. I'm upset you didn't take care of yourself! What if you had gotten hurt? You couldn't have told anyone, what if something had happened to you? Tell me, what were you thinking?” 

 

“I…I wasn't...”

 

Yukhei fully understood his faults now, and realised just how awful they were, how dangerous it had been, even though it had all seemed like fun to him. Unsure of how to respond other than that, he looked down while he played with his hands in his lap, not wanting to meet his hyungs’ gaze. He had heard the fear in Kun's voice, and now realized just how much he had scared him. He cared for Kun as much as Kun did for him, and felt terrible for scaring him so bad. Looking up, through his dripping bangs, Yukhei managed to mumble, 

 

“I'm sorry for scaring you, and I'm sorry for doing something so dangerous. I didn't think it was so wrong at first, but...I now know that it was.”

 

Kun seemed to sag in relief when he heard that Yukhei understood just how dangerous what he had done was, and was thankful for the truthful apology. He nodded and patted the boy's knee before pulling him in for a hug, which Yukhei was grateful for, the minimal warmth appreciated as well as the implied knowledge that he was forgiven. When they pulled apart, Yukhei looked out the window, somewhat glad to be leaving the city that had caused him so much trouble. Glancing over at Kun, the younger saw Kun’s still pensive gaze that was cast out the opposite window. Yearning to know that everything was okay after all, he scooted over slowly and quietly until he could lean his head on the elder's shoulder, and thankfully he let him. A small smile crept onto Kun's face as he put an arm around Yukhei's shoulders, and the two soggy boys rode home in contented silence, the only sound the rain patterning softly against the windows.

 

After an earful from Hansol and Ten about safety, responsibility, and truth, and a nice warm shower, Yukhei was stretched out on his bed, tucked under his covers, thankful for the delicious warmth that enveloped him. The day had been exhausting, both physically and mentally, and he appreciated being at the dorms for once. Ten was still very upset at him and refused to nap with him as he had requested, but Yukhei had only sighed and accepted the rejection hoping to show his future obedience. Face planted firmly in his pillow, he sighed happily and grinned softly, remembering the ducks and the delicious churro. While the day hadn't been the best, It certainly hadn't been the worst, and that was all he cared about. Eyes slipping shut, he turned onto his side, letting out a small huff before relaxing, allowing much needed sleep to come to him. 

 

While the younger slept, Kun had stepped out of the shower, equally appreciative for the warmth it provided, and was currently making his way to his room. After slipping into a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a soft, pale blue shirt, he dried his dark brown locks with the towel that hung off of his shoulders. Ruffling the towel to try and remove all the water that dripped from his hair, he paused midway on his trek back to the bathroom, afraid that if he kept going with the towel blinding his vision, he might bump into something. He heard a soft sigh to his right and lowered the towel in favor of curiosity, peeking into the room beside him to see the now clean kid he had rescued from the rain earlier. Watching the youngers’ chest rise and fall slowly and steadily, he remembered how earlier he had looked every bit like a guilty puppy caught in the rain. Grinning and shaking his head at the memory, he turned to return the now damp towel to its rack in the bathroom before tiptoeing into Yukhei’s room. 

 

The boy only slept in his room at night, favoring the others’ pillows and blankets for his daytime naps, even "borrowing" their plush beadspreads for the night from time to time, but he seemed too tired at the moment to care much for the quality of his linens. Drawing back the blanket, he found the duvet to be quite plush and warm and he slipped in beside the other. Propping his head up on a pillow, Kun looked at Yukhei’s relaxed features, glad to see the stress, fear, and worry from earlier gone. The matter was finished and done with, and he was sure to make it that way. Gently pulling the boy in for another hug, this one reassuring and content, the elder pressed his cheek to Yukhei’s shoulder, finally letting go the tension that had been within him for the hours he had spent searching for the boy, now fully knowing that he was safe. 

 

Releasing him so he could get some proper sleep as well, he turned onto his back and closed his eyes, an easy smile relaxing the anxious expression that he had maintained for hours. As sleep fell over the pair, the atmosphere of the dorms maintained a warm and pleasant air, even when the rest of the members returned, and while they didn’t know quite what had caused it, they all basked in it and relished the feeling. So few moments like these occurred in their busy schedules, but Kun promised himself that he would do his best to make more. Despite the fact that Yukhei drove him crazy, he knew he'd do anything to make sure he was safe and happy, and with that thought, Kun spared the boy one last glance before dozing off aswell, the pair sporting matching sleepy smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been considering finishing this for awhile and I don't know if I'm satisfied with it or not, but I really wanted to write about Yukhei, I can't wait until he debuts! Up next, sick fic! Again, If anybody has any suggestions, let me know!


End file.
